


Shaboink

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance says terrible things that just make everything awkward, M/M, Size Kink, Tender Sex, Top Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: It's not as if they haven't done stuff before. They've done plenty of stuff. Kissing… making out… Lance had even jerked Hunk off that one time. Hunk had wanted to return the favour but… Hunk had started kissing Lance and Lance had started grinding on Hunk's hip and… well Lance hadn't made it to getting his pants off. That had been a mess. But now… now everything has a chance of going right. They're alone, they're in private, they're not going to be interrupted, and Hunk is nestled on top of him just right, the weight and pressure against his hips a grounding reassurance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big hello to aloeviera! This gift is for you for the Voltron Secret Santa so I hope you like it! I've been a big fan of your work for a long time now across a couple of fandoms (especially your jeanmarco stuff) and just really love your style and skill. You asked for First times, flirty/dirty talk, Lance with a size kink, & emotional/passionate intimacy so hopefully this meets what you were looking for!

How many times have they been interrupted? Too many. Not this time. No, this time Lance and Hunk had made… special provisions. As far as the other Paladins were concerned, Lance was sleeping off a bad headache and was not to be disturbed and Hunk was going over some blueprints that needed his complete focus and attention in the privacy of his room. Perfect. Maybe this time they can actually get the alone time they need. 

It's not as if they haven't  _ done stuff _ before. They've done plenty of stuff. Kissing… making out… Lance had even jerked Hunk off that one time. Hunk had wanted to return the favour but… Hunk had started kissing Lance and Lance had started grinding on Hunk's hip and… well Lance hadn't made it to getting his pants off.  _ That _ had been a mess. 

But now… now everything has a chance of going  _ right. _ They're alone, they're in private, they're not going to be interrupted, and Hunk is nestled on top of him _ just right, _ the weight and pressure against his hips a grounding reassurance. Hunk's hands moving across his back through his shirt send a series of shivers up Lance's spine as his eyes fall shut. He wants to feel them against his skin. 

Tentatively, one broad hand starts to sneak up under the hem of Lance's shirt.  _ Fuck, _ Hunk can practically span his waist with one hand. Lance wonders vaguely what it would be like to have that broad handprint bruised onto his skin. 

Arching into the contact, a soft groan slips past Lance's lips as he shoves his shirt up further in invitation, hiking it up to just under his arms. 

It isn't long before Hunk takes him up on the offer, pressing a kiss on his lips before moving down to his chest, nipping and kissing across the skin there. When a kiss absently pressed against Lance's nipple draws out a hitch of breath and a quiet moan, Hunk pauses before moving to repeat the motion, tongue flicking out against the sensitive skin. 

Lance's back arches reflexively, instinctively offering himself up to the sensation as Hunk moves to suckle the nib of flesh between his teeth. "Hnnghhk!" Lance chokes on a breath and some shattered attempt at Hunk's name. "F-fuck… that's… sensitive…" 

"That's sort of the point… Unless you don't like it and you want me t--"

" _ Ilikeit! _ I really… really like it… S-so… So don't stop… okay?" Lance's hand shakily moves up to brush through Hunk's hair, pressing him down slightly, urging him to keep going. 

His request is answered with action rather than words as the other man's teeth scrape against his nipple again. There's a shift of weight on top of him and then Hunk's  _ hand _ is mirroring on the opposite nipple what his  _ mouth _ is doing on the first and Lance bucks, hips grinding up against the weight on top of him. " _ Shit! _ Shit, fuck, fuck ngh…" Lance finds his breaths coming harder. 

But then Hunk is pulling back and Lance can't even  _ begin _ to try to stop the disappointed whine that slips past his lips. "No… why'd you stop…?" 

Pulling back, Hunk moves to shuck off his shirt, tossing it to the side as Lance's gaze roams freely across the newly exposed skin. But he doesn't have long to enjoy the view because then Hunk is moving in again, his hands moving to the closure of Lance's pants as Lance feels his heart rate spike sharply. 

"Heh… So… we finally gonna kick it?" Lance asks. His mouth always seems to say the worst things when he's nervous. 

Hunk pulls back, frowning in confusion. "Ex...cuse me?" 

Lance regrets the words as soon as they come out but his mouth just seems to keep moving. "Y'know… hit it raw. You gonna gimme the bone?" He can feel his eyebrows waggling despite himself.  _ No no no don't do that. _ He's making it so much worse. 

"W-what?" Hunk's laughing, at least, even if it is a confused and bewildered and… maybe slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"A little slap and tickle? Shaboink?" God he's really burying himself in this one. "Maybe even-- _ mffh! _ " Lance finds himself cut off by the press of two of Hunk's fingers against his lips, silencing him. 

Not for the first time, Lance finds himself marveling at the sheer  _ thickness _ of Hunk's fingers.  _ Fuck _ he wants to feel them, against his skin, between his lips, inside him. He really needs to calm down or he's going to wind up cumming in his underwear again. 

Hunk takes a minute to stop chuckling under his breath before he leans in. Lance shudders despite himself at the way the larger man's hot breath fans against the shell of his ear. "What  _ we're _ going to do… Is  _ you're _ going to stop talking,  _ I'm _ going to get the lube, and  _ we're _ going to find out how sturdy these beds are." 

" _ Holyshit. _ " The words come out on a sharp breath as Lance's hips buck up. The motion has him grinding against Hunk's leg, a warble of a moan spilling past his lips at the sensation. " _ Fuck, _ Hunk, y-you can't just say something like that…" 

A slight groan answers Lance before Hunk can find his words. Pulling back, he moves to thumb across Lance's lips. "I'm not just saying it… I mean it. Lance… look at you. You're… I don't even know what to say. Fantastic?" 

Lance can't help but look away, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Why does he have to say things like that? It isn't that Lance doesn't enjoy the praises but… they're  _ embarrassing. _ "J-just… why don't you get the l-lube okay? We can do all this m-mushy stuff later. Alright, big guy? After you plow me until I can't walk." Okay. That's better. Maybe he's getting a handle on what not to say. Trying to not seem over-eager, Lance moves to undo his pants and pull them off along with his underwear with a small, eager shimmy.

Halfway through moving to stand, Hunk lets out a shaky breath , pausing to stare at Lance. He reaches out, running one hand gently along the length of the smaller man's cock and Lance keens, hips bucking. Pulling back, Hunk stands and moves to grab the lube from where he'd stashed it on the other side of the room before kneeling back on the bed, the small bottle grasped in shaky fingers. 

"You know… we don't have to do this…" Hunk's nervous. It's obvious he's nervous. Fuck, Lance is nervous too. 

Reaching out, Lance moves to squeeze at Hunk's hand slightly. "Yeah. But I wanna, y'know? If you wanna. Be a shame to let that lube go to waste, right?" 

Blinking for a moment, Hunk laughs, shaking his head. "Okay. But if it's too much…" 

"I know I know, I'll tell you. Now come on." 

The sound of the lube bottle is loud in the small room, almost as loud as Lance's pounding heart, he thinks. It takes a bit of fumbling to find an angle that works but soon the pad of Hunk's finger is pressing against the rim of his ass and Lance is sure he forgets to breathe for a moment when the other man pushes the single digit in slowly. 

"Oh… my  _ god… _ " Lance groans, fisting his hands in the sheets at his sides briefly as his eyes fall shut for a moment. 

"Bad…?" 

"No… good… really… really good…" 

Hunk's fingers are thick, thicker than his own, and Lance can already feel the difference from his own curious experimentation in the shower. He'd never even managed to make it past two fingers and just one of Hunk's seemed like it was almost the same stretch. But the lube makes it easy, a slick glide. 

"Nngh…  _ Fuck…" _ Lance groans quietly, eyes fluttering shut at the stretch when Hunk works in a second finger beside the first. "G-god… If that's j-just two fingers… Your d-dick is gonna b-break me…" 

Hunk's chuckle seems to resonate through the room as he scissors his fingers slightly, working to get Lance to open up for him. "Why do I get the feeling you'd like that?" 

"Ngh…" Lance's cock twitches hard, a bead of precum trickling from the slit at the crown slowly. He finds himself starting to work his hips down against Hunk's fingers, urging him deeper, faster. "M-maybe I would…  _ Hh…  _ Fuck do another one." 

"Another? Already?" Hunk's tone is wary, his fingers spreading again with another backward movement. 

"Y-yeah… I wanna… I don't wanna have the show be over before the main event again, y'know?" Lance's words come out choked, strained as he pushes his hips down against the other man's hand. He needs this. He's impatient, probably. But they've waited long enough. He can take it. Maybe. Probably. 

With a huff of breath, Hunk shakes his head and Lance almost wants to plead although he knows it likely won't do any good. "Well  _ I _ don't want you to wind up getting hurt. So let's just… take it easy." His movements stay steady, brows drawn down slightly in concentration as he works to stretch Lance open for him. "And we'll get there when we get there." 

It's a few frustrating and painstakingly long moments later when Hunk shifts and finally adds a third finger. The difference in the stretch is more than Lance anticipated, clutching to the sheets. Back arching, he can't help but grip harshly at the sheets, eyes clenched shut and chest heaving with harsh, strained breaths. 

"Too much…?" Worry soaks Hunk's voice. Fuck. He could kiss him if he weren't so distracted by being split open. 

"N-no… it's… god… fuck it's good. Just… just gimme a sec… alright? It's just… nh…" Experimentally, Lance shifts his hips slightly, biting his lip around a whimper at the over-filled sensation. Hunk's dick is gonna destroy him. 

It takes a few minutes but slowly Lance finds himself better able to move on Hunk's fingers, shifting his hips back and forth in slow thrusts. Hunk follows suit once Lance falls into a pace, thrusting his fingers in slow, steady motions. 

" _ Fuck _ you're… so tight… oh wow… Lance, you look so good, so pretty, so  _ messed up _ ." 

Lance groans at the last words, hips bucking harder. "F-fuck… Y-yeah… K-keep talking." 

Pausing for a moment, Hunk picks up the pace of his movements. "What… you… you like that…? You're gonna look so good wrapped around my dick. You know that? Wanna see how hard you cum when I fuck you. You gonna scream for me?" 

" _ F-fuhk… _ " The sound comes out as a sob as Lance thrashes in the sheets. "H-hunk… S-shit… I'm gonna c-cum… i-if you k-keep saying stuff like that… P-please… J-just do it… Just… god I wanna feel you…" 

Hunk's movements falter as he hesitates. The concern is… sweet. "You sure you're ready for that…?" 

"Ready as I'm gonna be…" Lance untangles one hand from the sheets, opening and closing his hand a few times to get the feeling back into it before moving up to grip at the larger man's bicep with a squeeze, a small, nervous smile on his face. "So just… just fuck me up, okay?" 

Biting his lip, Hunk stifles a groan as best as he can, nodding before pulling back and moving to strip off his pants. Lance can't help but gawk at Hunk's cock. It's not the first time he's seen it but it never stops surprising him how  _ thick _ it is. Hunk clears his throat and Lance looks back at his face guiltily. "Uh.. how do you wanna do this…? Do… you wanna ride me so it's easier or…?" 

_ Fuck _ that's a nice mental image but… "N-no… It's… I want you to uh… have the reins… th-this time… I don't uh… I think I'm gonna be a little… out of it." 

Lance finds himself yelping a moment later as Hunk easily shifts where and how Lance is laying, hooking the smaller man's ankles over his shoulders. "Jesus… You could just toss me around like a ragdoll there, huh, big guy?" Lance breathes out the words in marvel, still not able to catch his breath. 

"S-sorry… Was that too much?" How Hunk manages to apologize even when Lance is practically gagging for it, Lance isn't sure. 

" _ Definitely not. _ " Lance flushes at how 'way too into that' his voice sounds. "You gonna just sit there all day or are you gonna gimme a limp for the next few days?" 

" _ Lance! _ " It's obvious Hunk's trying to sound scandalized. Really, he just sounds breathless. And horny. 

Still, it's enough to kick him into moving, grabbing the lube and slicking up his length. A moment later there's a pressure against the rim of Lance's ass, slick and broad, that has the smaller man's breath hitching, breaths short and sharp when he remembers to take them. This is it. They're… this is happening.  _ Fuck. _

When Hunk starts to push forward, Lance is distantly aware that his own lips are moving, sounds coming out of them, some sort of incoherent mix of curses, prayers, and praises, but he's hardly in control of them. No, the entirety of his being seems to be centered on his ass and the way Hunk is stretching him open. It's thick, thicker even than those three fingers and Lance wonders if he should have urged Hunk to go for four. It stings a bit too, that feeling of 'too much' itching at the corners of his mind. But it's  _ Hunk's dick. He's fucking him. _

An inch… two… three… Hunk isn't even halfway before Lance is struggling, small whines escaping him. He pauses, ever the attentive over-considerate jerk. "You need me to stop…?" Hunk's voice is strained, the effort of stopping obviously more than he wants to admit. 

"Nh… J-just gimme a tick…" Lance focuses himself on trying to relax and when Hunk shifts a few moments later, Lance nods, urging him on. "K-keep going… I'm good. It's okay…" 

A shift of movement later and Lance finds a hand intertwining with his. His palm practically envelopes Lance's hand on its own. "We'll take it easy… okay?" 

Lance squeezes at Hunk's hand. "I know. But I'm not gonna break. So fuck me. ...Better yet, fuck me up. If I can walk tomorrow, I'm filing a formal complaint." 

Hunk snorts, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Alright, alright." With that, he pulls back, thrusting forward again slowly but with a firm motion that has Lance's breath rushing out of his lungs in a sharp breath. And again. And again. Each thrust works deeper than the one before it and Lance is sure he can feel tears in his eyes. 

"O-oh fuck.. Oh god.. Oh fuck… H-hunk… I'm… nh… Oh god…" The more Hunk moves, the easier his body seems to open up until Lance finds himself able to push his hips to meet each thrust slightly, clinging onto the other man's hand desperately. "F-faster… Fuck… Just fuck me up." 

The hand in his squeezes and Hunk leans to brush something off his cheek with the other. Oh. So that  _ was _ a tear. But then the hand is gone and a broad palm is enclosing half of his hip in one wrap and Hunk's movements pick up in speed and force, each thrust a firm glide that has Lance rocking on the bed. Lance's free hand moves to wind in the fabric of the pillow under his head as he keens, eyes half-lidded as he tries to force them to stay open, to focus on the way Hunk's face is contorting in pleasure, the way his brows draw down. 

"F-fuck… Lance… Lance you're… nh… f-feels so good… You look so good…" 

"S-so do… so do you… Hunk fuck… I'm not…. Not gonna last long like this… S-sorry…" Words feel heavy and leaden in his mouth, his tongue struggling to get the sounds out. 

"N-no it's… it's okay I don't… I don't think I'm… e-either…" Hunk's pace starts to grow more desperate as he gets closer, each thrust harder than the last. 

Lance is sure he won't be able to walk right come morning. And that's good. It's so good. "H-hah… Hunk… You're  _ huge… _ " 

Lance's words dissolve into a series of increasingly incoherent sounds and whines after that, losing the battle at keeping his eyes open--or even thinking straight--when a shift in the angle of Hunk's thrusts has him brushing hard against Lance's prostate with each thrust. His grip on Hunk's hand gets tighter, the hand tangled in the pillow threatening to tear through the fabric. "D-don't stop… Don't stop… Fuck… Gonna… nh… wanna… wanna f-feel you… c-cum so… d-don't stop… even when I… h-... h-...  _ Ng-AAH! _ " Lance's voice cracks around a scream as his climax finally hits him, body clenching down and muscles trembling through his legs.  

Hunk's pace becomes erratic, expression flitting between focused and blissed out. His grip tightens on Lance's hip to something bruising and just the right side of painful. And then he's cumming hard on one final harsh thrust, buried in Lance right to the base of his cock. The sound that escapes him is something of a warbling groan, eyes open but unseeing, glazed over with the pleasure of his climax. 

It's easily a solid minute before either of them manages to come back into themselves enough to be coherent. Lance finds himself marveling at the beads of sweat scattered across Hunk's brow, bringing up one trembling hand to brush at his face. The contact seems to snap Hunk back into himself and he pulls back, drawing a groan out of both of them before he lowers Lance's legs off of his shoulders, adjusting to be able to lay down next to the smaller, fucked-out man. 

"That was…" Hunk starts but trails off, shaking his head with an apparent lack of words. Wow. He'd rendered Hunk speechless. Lance can't help but feel a small bubble of pride in his chest. 

"Holy shit." Lance finishes the sentence for him with a half-laugh, breathless and willing his limbs to move--clunkily and awkwardly--to wrap around the other man, settling on Hunk's chest as a pillow. He can hear Hunk's heart hammering hard against his chest and doesn't try to resist the urge to place a soft kiss against the skin there. 

"Yeah… holy shit," Hunk agrees. 

"But for the record, if I can't walk tomorrow, you're carrying me. And if anybody asks, I'm just gonna tell them your dick broke me." 

"... _ Lance… _ " Hunk's laugh is warm, warm and comfortable and yeah, alright, maybe it was more than worth the wait. 


End file.
